


Unexpected Loss

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Kaguya as her twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura seal her away for the first time. Oneshot.





	Unexpected Loss

This is impossible.

Absolutely impossible.

Very hard for me to grasp.

How..

How could I, Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki, the first person to ever have chakra and also a God in my own right lose?

More importantly, lose to my own flesh and blood, my twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura?

Why is such a thing even happening?

Why?!

I should not have been defeated.

I should have prevailed.

Regardless, this is not the end.

No..

If anything, this is only the beginning.

My twin sons may succeed in sealing me away with their combined powers but it will not be permanent.

No..

I will return.

Someday.

When I finally do emerge from my prison, I will exact my revenge against either them or their reincarnations, whoever they are and then I will make sure that this world which rightfully belongs to me and no-one else will recover from whatever Hell it has been put through.

I will emerge as the true victor in this battle.

I swear it.

I really do.

Then just as the two palms make contact with me, I find myself cursing the fact that I gave birth to my sons as I now realize that if such a thing had not happened, then I would not be in this position, severely weakened, powerless and about to be imprisoned for decades, maybe centuries.

Suddenly, the darkness takes me.

And everything ceases to exist.

**Fin**


End file.
